


Strange Bedfellows

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), bullied omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: There’s a student in the new round of first years that Severus takes under his wing. Little does he know how much this boy is going to turn his life upside down.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the infamous quote: ‘War makes for strange bedfellows’.
> 
> Beta’d by icicle33 and lav123
> 
> A big thank you to magicalthings for her cheerleading, hand holding and general idea giving awesomeness. This would not be the same without her help. And to knowmefirst for her alpha reading skills that helped me be sure this was a decent fic!
> 
> And to you, my prompter, I hope you enjoy this. I took elements of your prompt (Mpreg, Hogwarts teachers, bottom!Harry, Snarky!Severus) squished them together, added in some angst and voila, this is the end result. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this even when it went places I didn’t want it to and it took its own direction and practically wrote itself in the end. Thanks you for such an open prompt and for everything you do for the Snarry fandom! ♥
> 
> Snarry Glompfest for freakingcrups

Severus sighed as he swiftly made his way down the front steps towards the Quidditch pitch. It was night and there was a lone student flying around the pitch. Severus growled low in his throat when he couldn’t see the student in the dark and knew that the student couldn’t see him.

Casting a Lumos, Severus lit up where he was standing and waited for the student to land before him. When the child had, Severus still said nothing, but he wasn’t surprised to see who it was-- Maxwell Evans-- a Gryffindor first year with sleek black hair, dark green eyes and a disposition to follow rules.

Spinning away, wand aloft, Severus made his way back to the castle knowing that Evans was following along behind him. “Belladonna,” Severus whispered, when he reached the gargoyle. They climbed the revolving stairs and Severus sat behind his desk. “Sit,” he commanded when Evans stood in the middle of the room looking around and terrified.

“Do you wish to explain yourself to me.”

“I- sir- I-”

“Why, Mister Evans, were you out flying in the dark? In fact, why were you out flying at all? First years are not permitted to have a broomstick, and if the weekly reports from Madam Hooch are anything to go by, you do not have an ounce of talent on a broom.”

Evans’ face grew paler and he gulped. “I, I just wanted to get better so people would like me. My dad was a good Seeker and I wanted my dorm mates to like me.”

Severus sat back in his chair and studied the boy. He was tall and slender but gangly and uncoordinated. His robes were brand new and he came from a Wizarding family though he had no skill on a broom, nor any care for wand work. Severus knew that he had a passion for History of Magic and Potions, although his Potions scores left a lot to be desired. Still there was something that set him aside from his Gryffindor peers.

“You do not need to make yourself into something you are not comfortable being simply for the approval of your dorm and House mates. You can find friends in your classes in other Houses.”

Evans shook his head. “I can’t, Sir.”

“You can. I did.”

“I can’t. They’re too scared of Sm- the others to be my friend.” Evans looked close to tears and Severus felt an affinity for this boy who was so clearly an outsider. “They even ruin my work, Sir, my Potions mostly.”

“I’ll have a chat with Professor Malfoy and see if I can-”

“No, Sir! You can’t. They’ll know. They’ll know I told and I’ll be even more trouble.”

“Evans, Maxwell,” Severus said, and the boy looked up at him. “I will speak to Professor Malfoy about your issues with Smith and Jones, and it will be dealt with accordingly. Professor Malfoy is not Slytherin for nothing.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Severus frowned at the boy’s lack of enthusiasm, “You may go Evans, but leave the broom.”

“Yes, Sir. Good night, Sir.” The boy all but ran out of his office stumbling over his own two feet in his haste. Severus regarded his empty chair for some time, contemplating the way Maxwell Evans reminded him of two young boys from his past-- both outsiders, both bullied, one friendless, the other unsure of who to trust. Yes, Severus thought, Maxwell Evans was a lot like himself and Harry Potter.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

As November turned into December, Severus kept a close on Evans and noticed that he didn’t have any friends, he did not seem to be the target of bullies. However, when Minerva brought back the list of Gryffindors staying on over the Christmas holidays, Severus was surprised to find Evans’ name.

The boy wasn’t happy in the castle, but there was nothing that suggested he was happy at home. A voice in the back of Severus’ mind said, that there was nothing to suggest he was unhappy at home either. Severus was well aware of the signs of a mistreated child, having been one himself and seen others pass through the school under his tenure as Headmaster.

It wasn’t until the second day of the holidays, when Severus was walking towards his office from the Great Hall after dinner, that he heard snuffling. Bracing himself mentally, for Severus hated dealing with snivelling brats, he turned the corner and paused, seeing Maxwell Evans in a ball on the ground. His nose was bloody and his eye was already turning purple. Judging by the way he was curled up, his ribs were at least bruised, if not broken as well.

“Can you stand?” Severus asked, his chest tight as the boy shook his head. Uncharacteristically, Severus knelt down and lifted the boy gently into his arms, taking care to keep the pressure off Evans’ side. “I am taking you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal you in no time.” Severus said nothing about finding the students who did this nor about informing the boys’ parents.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Severus placed Evans on one of the beds before heading to Madam Pomfrey’s office. “Poppy, I have a patient for you. I trust you’ll let me know of his progress, and when I’ll be able to talk to him.”

“Of course, Severus, I imagine you’ll be able to see him in about an hour,” Poppy said, as she rushed by him. Severus nodded before leaving the Hospital Wing. As he walked to his office, he thought about who was staying behind at Hogwarts, who would attack a first year and why, and what he was going to say about Evans’ injuries to his parents in a letter.

He just finished composing a draft and a short list of the possible suspects when Poppy’s head appeared in the flames. “You can come and see him now Severus. His ribs were only bruised and his nose broken, but he’ll be alright in the morning. I’m keeping him overnight for his safety.”

“Very well, Poppy. I’ll be down in a minute.” Severus left his office, tucking the letter into the inside pocket of his robes and made his way to the Hospital Wing where Evans was sitting up against the pillows looking pale and bruised.

“Mister Evans, I would like to know what happened.”

The boy swallowed. “I fell down.”

“You fell down,” Severus repeated slowly. “I’m assuming that what made you fall down had fists and legs.”

“No, Sir,” Evans lied, but Severus let it go, for now.

“I have composed a letter to your parents-”

“No don’t! Please! Dad will die if he knew and he’d be up here soon as! Please Sir, you can’t tell my dad!” Evans looked panicked and Severus filed it away that Evans had only mentioned a dad.

“I’m sorry, Mister Evans, but it is the school policy to inform a parent if their child has been injured in some way other than Quidditch or classes. I have to send this letter.”

“He won’t get it,” Evans said stubbornly. “He’s too busy with work to care. He didn’t want me home for Christmas even though Grandma said she’d look after me. He said, ‘it’s lovely here at Hogwarts at Christmas and that I’m welcome to stay.’”

Something in the boy’s tone made Severus pause. “Welcome to stay. Have you been keeping up regular correspondence with your father? And is he aware of how you truly feel about your classes and classmates?”

Evans shook his head.

“Tell me...what does he think, Maxwell?”

“He thinks I’ve got great friends and I’m doing well in all my classes, especially flying and that all my friends are staying here over the break...and I asked if I could too ‘cause he’ll be away working and I’d never see him.” Tears welled Evans’ dark eyes and Severus mentally started to revise his letter.

“Get some rest Evans and Madam Pomfrey will let you go in the morning. Good night.”

Severus left the boy and swiftly made his way to the Owlery where he conjured a quill and made adjustments to his letter before attaching it to a school owl and watching it fly into the darkness..

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

Severus found it odd that he had not heard back from Mister Evans nor had there been any sign that Maxwell had either.  
Severus called Maxwell into his office the day after he had been released from the Hospital Wing. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“I just wanted to be sure you are fully recovered.”

“Oh yes, Sir. Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t have let me go otherwise.”

“Indeed.” Severus studied the boy before him and said, “I find myself a little concerned that I have not received a reply from your father, in response to my letter.”

Maxwell beamed, “He owled me Sir, but he works with muggles and couldn’t send too many owls without raising suspicion. But it’s okay. He hasn’t neglected me.”

With a nod Severus let the subject drop and turned the conversation to Maxwell’s schooling.

That Christmas break was a long one for Severus; he kept a close eye on those he thought capable of bullying Maxwell while also keeping close to Maxwell, letting him know, subtly, that he had a friend. Even though Severus was Headmaster, it did not hurt for Evans to know that he had someone on his side. After all, that was what Albus had done with Potter.

The second Monday back after the Christmas break started with a staff meeting to see how the students were settling into their work, if any OWL or NEWT students seemed unable to cope with their subjects, and if there were any problems that had arisen since the holidays. Severus swept into the Staff Room and looked around at his staff. Minerva and Filius were talking by the fireplace while Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank chatted with Draco and Trelawny.

The rest of the staff staggered in, and when it was all quiet, Severus began with what he felt was the most important piece. “Evening. Over the Christmas break there was an … attack on a first-year student Maxwell Evans. He is claiming that he fell down; however, I have my suspicions of whom his attackers are. Sir Cadogan informed me after I found Evans that he saw the boy being punched and kicked, but he could do no more than identify the Houses of his attackers. One was Slytherin and the other Gryffindor. I ask you all to keep an eye out and make sure Evans knows that he does not have to stand alone.”

“Which one is Evans?” Grubbly-Plank asked. She wouldn’t know him as first years didn’t have the Care of Magical Creatures elective.

“Small, dark haired, keeps to himself. Particularly powerful but shows little care for wandwork though he has excellent logic. His Potions theory is beyond his years, though his practical work leaves a lot to be desired,” Draco said.

“I believe his Potions are being sabotaged, Professor Malfoy,” Severus said silkily, before turning to the staff. “Any other students that are having issues?”

The meeting went for another hour. Nothing worrying came up until Draco stated that some of his ingredients went missing. Cauldrons were found out of place the following morning and no culprit could be found. They discussed how Draco could take measures to prevent any more thefts, and the teachers patrolling would take extra care to check the dungeons.

When the meeting was dismissed, Severus went back to his office and sat behind his desk. He tried to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept drifting between Maxwell Evans and Draco’s missing Potion ingredients. With a lazy flick of his hand, Severus cast a wandless, non-verbal Tempus and saw that it was ten-to-ten; any students out now would receive an automatic detention.

Sliding open the third drawer in his desk, Severus pulled out an old piece of parchment. He spread it on his desk and looked at it. After a few moments, he whispered, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” As lines spread out from his wand, forming a map of Hogwarts, Severus let himself gently stroke a finger down the side of the parchment, reminiscing about the night he got it from its previous owner. Potter had left it behind after their one night stand and had never returned for the map or Severus, although he had waited. And if he was being completely and brutally honest with himself, he was still waiting, even after eleven years.

Shaking himself out of his melancholy, he looked down at the map, searching the dungeons thoroughly, and in one of the small, unused, dungeon classrooms was a name that Severus was utterly unsurprised to find.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Severus said quietly, startling the boy before him so much that he dropped the vial of Horklump Juice.

“S-Sir,” Maxwell Evans stuttered as he turned to face Severus. The fire beneath his cauldron and his Lumos-lit wand on the bench top provided the only light.

“The Herbicide Potion is not at the right consistency for you to add the Horklump Juice now. You would create a small explosion that would, no doubt, remove your eyebrows and fringe as well as the top layer or two of your skin.” Severus vanished Evans’ potion and continued, “You need to get to bed Mister Evans and you’ll see me tomorrow evening after dinner for your detention.” He didn’t move until Evans had packed up his things and Severus walked with the boy to Gryffindor Tower.

“Don’t ever brew a potion unsupervised again, for the consequences could be dire not only for you but for Professor Malfoy and myself, as well. Goodnight, Maxwell.”

“Goodnight, Sir,” Evans said, before quickly disappearing behind the Fat Lady’s portrait. Severus knew the boy was curious about how Severus found him and why his punishment wasn’t more severe than a detention. Severus turned away and thought about how best to help Evans.

The following day was filled with the same sort of monotony but Severus timed his dinner so he left the Great Hall a few minutes before Evans. That way, he would be in his office before the boy was. When the knock sounded at his door, Severus called for him to enter, and Evans came in looking tired and worried.

“Sit,” Severus commanded, before silently observing the boy and watching him grow more uncomfortable until he burst.

“I’m sorry Headmaster! I know I shouldn’t have stolen the ingredients, but I had to be sure I could brew those potions without someone else ruining them! I thought I’d be safe and that brewing in the dark would be okay and-”

Evans stopped abruptly as Severus held up a hand. “Never brew a potion in the dark unless the instructions require it. You are not able to discern the colour or texture of the potion correctly and a severe error could occur. You are never to brew a potion in the dark or without supervision again. Or I will see to it that you are expelled from this school. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Evans said in a small voice.

“Good. Now the reason I have brought you here is to offer you a solution. You will spend Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings after dinner with me. I will supervise your potion brewing and will teach you where you have gone wrong. While you are in class, I want you to be able to identify the ingredients that have made it go wrong and why you get the consequences you do.”

Evans slumped in his seat and glared at Severus’ desk. “Why am I being punished?”

“On the contrary Mister Evans you are being rewarded for your excellent Potions theory and I do hope I am not over-estimating your ability.”

“Oh.” Evans didn’t say anything for a while, then he said, “Okay, thank you, Sir. I won’t let you down.”

“I don’t doubt it. You may go Mister Evans.”

Severus watched as Evans walked away quietly. He appeared to be deep in thought, and as soon as the door had shut behind him, Severus got out the Marauder’s Map and followed his progress back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The tiny dot labelled Maxwell Evans was soon joined by three others. Severus squinted to read the names but didn’t get the chance as panic washed through him. He was up, out of his chair, and his office before he’d fully thought through his actions. As he hurried through to where he’d seen Evans’ name on the Map, Severus heard a snide voice say, “Tattle-tale. Did you think we wouldn’t know you’d been tattling on us to the Headmaster?”

“That scum.” There was a thump and a whimper indicative of Evans being struck. “He shouldn’t be a teacher at all, Death Eater but you, you’re worse. You’ve got no magic, you Squib.”

Severus had heard enough. He rounded the corner with his wand raised, silently disarmed all three boys, and then glared at them as they cowered before him. “Smit, Jones, O’Flatley. Don’t you dare move an inch. I will be back.”

He tugged Evans to his feet and pulled him around the corner before picking him up. Evans was limp in his arms and Severus glanced down to see that he had passed out. Hurrying to the Hospital Wing, he shouted for Poppy before he was through the doors and she came out of her office. Poppy gasped as soon as she saw him and said, “Put him here, Severus, and I’ll look at him. I hope you know who has done this.”

“Yes, I need to go and see to them now. I’ll owl his father immediately and allow him floo access to your office, Poppy. I imagine he’ll want to see his son.” Severus paused and looked at the pale boy on the bed, face in stark relief against Poppy’s wand light. “And all because they do not think he possesses much magic. Fools.”

He found the two Gryffindors and one Slytherin exactly where he had left them, their wands still in his grip. “Come.”

They followed along behind him to his office, and he left them standing before his desk as he sat down, wiped the Marauder’s Map clean, and wrote out five letters. The first was to Mister Evans, informing him of his son’s second attack from bullies and access to the Hospital Wing floo where he would be welcome to visit his son. And the other three to Smit, Jones, and O’Flatley’s’ parents, informing them of their son’s imminent expulsion from Hogwarts for attacking a younger student with both magical and muggle means. The final one went to Minister Shacklebolt, requesting his presence and a brief summary of the events that had taken place. They, too, were invited to the school and were entitled to the floo in his office.

He used his position as Headmaster to call on four of the school owls, and when they had arrived at his window, he sent them off one by one before sitting behind his desk, glaring at the fifth years before him.

“Si-”

“Silence!” Severus hissed, cutting Smit off as he started to speak. The three were subdued.

He felt the wards shift and knew that Maxwell Evans’ father had arrived. He wished that he could go and talk to the man, express his horror that such a thing had happened under his nose, not once but twice. However, the green flames of his floo flaring brought his mind to the three boys before him, and he knew he’d be in for a long night as the parents fought for their sons.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

It was gone midnight when Severus arrived at the Hospital Wing. The curtains were drawn around the bed where Evans was, to give him and his father privacy, so Severus knocked on Poppy’s office door.

She looked grim when she opened it and let him in before saying, “I hope you threw the book at them! They fractured his skull, broke two of his ribs and one punctured a lung! Not to mention a sprained ankle and dislocated knee! The poor dear was lucky he passed out! His dad’s with him, fallen asleep though, bless him,” Poppy said quieter, her face fond.

“The students responsible have been expelled, Poppy. Not only did they attack Evans, twice, but they are unashamed of their disgust for myself and proudly told me so. I took great satisfaction in snapping their wands.”

Poppy looked horrified, but Severus knew he was justified in his actions. Besides, he had approval from the Minister for Magic. “I’ll come back in the morning and see if I can talk to Evans and his father then. If I don’t make it, it is because I need to inform Minerva, Aurora, Filius and Neville before the students find out. As well as the rest of the staff, I suppose. Please inform Mister Evans that I’m appalled such actions occurred and that I have done everything in my power to make sure nothing will harm his son while he is under my protection.”

“Of course, Severus, and get some rest before I have to set up another bed for you when you collapse from exhaustion.”

With a small smile, Severus inclined his head and made his way to bed where he knew he’d have a lot of trouble sleeping. It wasn’t until after breakfast that Severus got back to the Hospital Wing to see Evans. He’d had to speak with Minerva and Aurora first thing before meeting with the rest of the staff and letting them inform their houses. By the time he got there, Severus was unsurprised to find that Evans’ father had gone home to get some things in order, but seeing that Evans was awake, Severus made his way over and smiled at the boy, who looked more cheerful than Severus had ever seen him.

“Good morning, Professor!”

“And to you, Mister Evans. I had hoped I could speak with your father, to express my sincerest apologies that his son, you, should have been so poorly treated by your fellow students. Obviously, he isn’t here and I’d like for you to pass the message on. I doubt I’ll be able to meet with him later on today as I have a fair bit of damage control to do.”

Evans looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared and he beamed. “That’s okay, Sir. I don’t think Dad cares much anyway. Not after Madam Pomfrey told him you’d expelled them all.”

Smirking a little, Severus nodded then turned from Evans who called him back with a quiet ‘sir’. “Yes?”

“Are you still going to teach me Potions?”

“If you wish. My office next Monday at six o’clock. Good day Mister Evans and give my apologies to your father, won’t you?”  
When Evans nodded Severus turned on his heel and left the infirmary, surprised by his own enthusiasm towards the upcoming lessons.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

The week before school started again, Diagon Alley was heaving as usual, but Severus was desperate to get the books and Potions ingredients he needed. The last part of the previous school year had gone on smoothly. His lessons with Maxwell had progressed. The boy was working at a third year level, so Severus had spoken to Draco about moving the boy up a year, for Potions, if he continued to show such success.

Maxwell had owled during the early summer days and asked if Severus was going to continue on teaching him, and after Severus had replied, they began a steady stream of correspondence. He learnt a little about Maxwell’s father. He was in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Depatment and didn’t like Maxwell talking of Severus; therefore, Severus deduced that he didn’t know who his son was writing letters to, or if he knew Maxwell was writing at all.

In Flourish and Blotts, Severus entered the potion section at the end of the store and came across a familiar dark head, which was a few inches closer to his shoulder than it had been a couple of months ago.

“Maxwell.”

The boy jumped and turned around with a bright smile on his face. “Professor Snape! Hello, Sir, how are you? Are you having a good summer? Do you stay at Hogwarts? Are the other professors there?”

“Do not for one moment think your ridiculous amount of questions will detract from the fact you are reading a book you should not be reading. There are potions in that book that even I would not attempt for their complexity is second to none.” Maxwell hung his head and Severus barely restrained a smirk. “However, as it is not school time I am unable to reprimand you and have no desire to do so either. Just be careful Maxwell. There are certain potions that create a desire in the brewer -” Severus cut himself off at the enraptured look on Maxwell’s face. “Forgive me, Maxwell, I got carried away. Are you here alone?”

“Oh no, Sir,” Maxwell said, moving to put the book back on the shelf and walking towards the counter with Severus. “I’m here with Dad, only he hates reading so he’s gone to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes for a bit.”

“Indeed?” Severus raised an eyebrow and together they moved out onto the street. Maxwell started to look around nervously and Severus said, “I will make myself scarce. I got the impression from your letters that your father is unhappy with our acquaintance.”

“Yes, Sir. I don’t know why though.” Maxwell’s shoulders had curved inwards. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a shout.

“Max! There you ar- What the fuck are you doing with my son?”

Severus stared. It took a few moments to gather himself and the way Maxwell was tugging on the man’s robes, whispering “Dad” frantically made Severus nearly fall over. “Potter, I should have known,” he sneered. “I assume he doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know what?” Harry snapped, His face had matured to the point that there were lines around his eyes and his mouth, which was set in a harsh line. He still had the messy hair and vivid green eyes. Overall, it was the same face that had haunted Severus’ dreams for the past twelve years.

“That answers it. Though I suppose the fact that you were not truthful with me makes it unsurprising that you are holding back from your son,” Severus said casually, without looking away from Harry’s face. Judging by the way he gulped, and how his hand tightened on Maxwell’s shoulder, told Severus that his light tone hadn’t fooled Harry at all, and the man knew that Severus now held some sort of power in the game they had been playing on and off since Harry’s first day at Hogwarts.

“You know nothing of me and my son.” Harry’s face was ugly when he snarled, but Severus still found it difficult to look away from him.

Leaning in, he smirked and snarled into Harry’s face. “And whose fault is that?” Pulling back, he smiled softly down at Maxwell. “I’ll see you at school, Maxwell. Enjoy the rest of your holidays.” Whirling away, Severus didn’t acknowledge Maxwell’s goodbye or Harry’s harsh “Let’s go”. He was just determined to make it to the Leaky Cauldron and back to his chambers at Hogwarts without falling apart.

Tom waved cheerfully as he entered the Leaky and Severus nodded back. Then he flung the floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames before shouting, “Headmaster’s chambers, Hogwarts.”

Stepping out the other end, Severus stumbled to the bed, but his knees buckled weakly under him, causing him to fall to the floor; his left hand shook as he tried to control his magic. The room around him blurred and Severus let out a growl. He slammed his fist down onto the carpet, wishing it were harder, wishing that he could cause himself more physical pain if only to distract from the ache in his heart.

He brought his right hand up to his face to rub at his eyes and make the room clearer. Severus was shocked to find that it came away wet. It had been so long since he had cried, and even now, a few tears were more than he would allow himself. Gathering his thoughts and will power about him like a cloak, Severus stood, head held high; even though no one could see him, he clenched his jaw shut.

Picking up his purchases that had fallen to the floor, Severus took a deep breath; he felt the emotion rising in him. In that moment, Severus hated Harry Potter more than he ever had in all the years he’d known him. The man he had built up in his head as a good man, a just man, a man he had fallen in love with, had betrayed Severus so thoroughly that he wasn’t sure what was right anymore.

What was reality? What was wishful thinking? The only thing Severus was sure of was that Harry Potter had borne a son, Severus’ son, and Severus had spent the better part of a year protecting and getting to know his own child. The child he had never known existed and who knows nothing about him, Maxwell Evans, was Severus’ son with Harry Potter.

The rest of the week passed by slowly with Severus in a constant state of anxiety. He didn’t know if Maxwell had questioned Harry about their confrontation in Diagon Alley, and what, if anything, Harry had said in response.

It took him two days before he felt safe enough to face the rest of the staff, and then another day to visit Draco and ask him to take over teaching Maxwell his practical potions work.

“Why Severus? I thought you enjoyed teaching the brat?”

“I’ve realised that teaching Evans third year Potions would take more of my time. Time I am not able to give up away from my Headmaster duties.” Severus was thankful that his time as a spy allowed his voice to stay calm as he lied to one of his Professors. “Besides, as his teacher his education should fall to you.”

Draco eyed Severus sceptically but refrained from commenting.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

On the first Monday of term, after the staff meeting, Severus made his way back to the chambers, exhausted but glad that school had started again, bringing with it distractions that kept him from thinking too hard about his son.

Severus entered his office and froze. Maxwell was standing inside looking both furious and hurt. “How could you?” Maxwell shouted, cutting off Severus’ angry “How did you get in?”

“I assure you, Mister Evans, that whatever I have done to upset you would, no doubt, have been within my jurisdiction.”

“You don’t want to teach me anymore!”

“Ah.” Severus sighed and gestured for Maxwell to sit.

“Is it ‘cause of my dad?”

Yes, said the voice in Severus’ mind, but he had the sense not to say that aloud. “No, Mister Evans, it has nothing to do with your father and everything to do with my being Headmaster and not a teacher.”

Maxwell sat sullenly and glared at Severus’ desk. “Mister Evans-” Severus began after a few minutes.

“I liked it when you called me Maxwell.”

“I am sure you did, but it is entirely inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate for a father to call his son?”

Severus froze. He took a deep breath and his mind whirled. “Did your father tell you?”

“No,” Maxwell said defiantly. “I figured it out. The way Aunt Hermione always tries to talk to Dad about you, the way he hated me writing to you, how he reacted in Diagon Alley.”

“All circumstantial I am sure.”

“The fact that I know he carried me, that I’m more like you than him. I like Potions and making up spells, and I hate the outdoors and flying. I’m more your son than his.”

Shooting to his feet, Severus leant over the desk towards Maxwell and snarled. “Don’t you ever say that again. Your father is a good man, and you have more of his traits than any other. You would do well to remember that.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Maxwell swallowed heavily. “I only meant that-”

“Get out.” Severus growled and shouted, “Get out!” when Maxwell didn’t move. He soon scrambled out of his chair and ran out the door. Severus put his head in his hands, trying to forget the terrified way his son had looked at him before tears fell onto his cheeks as he fled the room and his father.

It took him half an hour to gain control over his emotions before he stood and looked for the school’s ledger. “Severus.”

Ignoring the familiar voice of his mentor, Severus kept looking through until he found the address Maxwell’s latest Hogwarts letter had been sent.

“Severus, be careful with Harry.”

“‘Careful with Harry’? Did I keep his son from him? Did I? No, that was him? I have no intention of being careful with him, Albus.” Severus sneered at the portrait before stalking out his office and eventually out of the castle.

Concentrating hard on the address he had seen in the ledger, Severus apparated away, landing on the front step of a quaint cottage. He pounded on the door and pushed his way inside when Harry opened the door.

“Get the fuck out of my house!” Harry shouted, pushing Severus in the chest.

“I only came by to inform you that you severely underestimate Maxwell’s intelligence.”

“Max is intelligent, I don’t need you to tell me that.” Harry’s face scrunched up with anger.

“And he didn’t need you to tell him who his other father is.”

Harry’s body slumped and all the fight seemed to drain out of him as he stumbled to the sofa, sinking onto it before he looked up at Severus. “He knows?”

“He came to me tonight. I am unaware of how long he has known, but he does, nonetheless.” Severus watched Harry for a moment, taking in the melancholic way he gazed at his own feet and the almost pained look of his mouth. “He figured it out.”

“Like you did?”

“There was more involved from his end. I only had to do some simple arithmetic. Assuming you had not had intercourse within a week or two of our...” Severus trailed off, not sure how to finish.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and asked quietly, “I thought you’d shout more. Don’t you hate me?”

“Yes,” Severus answered honestly, elaborating as Harry looked at him sharply. “I hate you for keeping him from me. I hate you for leaving me to wake up alone. I hate you for not letting me know that it was over. I hate you for making me wait for you, only for you to not show up.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Harry reached out a hand but did not touch Severus. “Oh Severus. I- I didn’t know you loved me.”

“Obviously.” Standing, Severus moved away from Harry and headed to the front door. “I need to get back to my school. I simply came to let you know about your son.”

“He, Max, he’s your son too.”

“No, he is not. You made sure of that.” Severus didn’t let Harry answer as he let the cottage and apparated back to Hogwarts.

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

“Something needs to be done, Severus. The boy is skipping all my classes.”

“And mine. I also found him hoarding a stash of Weasley products that he admitted he was planting all over the school.”

Severus looked from Minerva to Draco and back again. They weren’t the first teachers to complain and they wouldn’t be the last. Maxwell Evans had been skipping classes for the past two weeks and was bragging about it. He didn’t bother to show up to any detentions he received either, and Severus knew it was time for him to act.

He’d prevented himself from getting close to the boy again and had taken to ignoring him. Even when Maxwell had let off Weasley fireworks in the Entrance Hall under Severus’ watchful eyes, Severus had done nothing but walked away.

Maxwell was crying out for his attention and Severus knew he had to give it. “Send him to me.”

Narrowing her eyes, Minerva opened her mouth. “You want me to send him to you, who has been ignoring any and all of his misdeeds for the past fifteen days! And now...you are suddenly interested? What is the meaning of this Severus? What has been-”

“That will do, Minerva. It’s none of your business-”

“It is when one of my House is concerned!”

“Send him to me, Minerva.” Severus’ tone brooked no argument and he stared at her until she left, sweeping angrily from the office. Draco just looked at Severus pointedly, but thankfully said nothing before he, too, left.

Half an hour later the door opened and Minerva came in with Maxwell sauntering behind her. He looked nothing like the boy that had been bullied during his first year. Now, he looked so much like his grandfather, James Potter. There was an arrogant sneer upon his face, his hair had been styled, and from what Severus had observed, he was now surrounded by ‘friends’, people who set him up as some sort of hero because of his bravery in the face of not turning up to classes or detentions.

“That will be all, Minerva.”

Her nostrils flared as her lips thinned in disapproval, but she left quietly. The door had barely shut when Maxwell flung himself into the chair before Severus’ desk and grinned. “What’s up, Pop?”

“Stand up,” Severus hissed. “Stand up, Evans, and treat me with the proper respect. I am your Headmaster.”

“No, you’re my father.”

“In biological terms only.”

Maxwell shifted in his seat and leant forward. “It’s not my fault dad kept me from you! You shouldn’t blame me for it! Do you know what it’s like growing up thinking your father hates you?”

“I know exactly what that’s like.”

“Then you shouldn’t blame me! Dad’s the one that kept me from you. I didn’t willingly stay away! I want to get to know you but, but, you hate me. You want nothing to do with me.” Maxwell’s facade had dropped and he was back to being the lost little boy; his eyes flooded with tears, prompting Severus to move around the desk and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“You are not wrong. I should not blame you. Now, your attempts at garnering my attentions are ridiculous, dangerous, and distracting. And you will have to serve your punishments and catch up on the work you have missed. I will, however, allow for one evening a week where you may come to my office and we can discuss matters over tea. Unfortunately, due to your missed lessons and detentions, I will have to let your fa- dad know.”

Nodding, Maxwell sniffed before looking up at Severus. “I’m sorry. I apologised to Professor McGonagall on the way, but I think she thought it was so she wouldn’t have to bring me here. I just don’t know what to do. Dad hates me, you hate him, and I don’t know where to stand.”

“I doubt your dad hates you, and I do not hate him. Nonetheless, our issues with each other are our own, and you should not feel like you are torn between the two of us. I understand your loyalty to him and your desire to get to know me is conflicting. I shall endeavour to talk to him about it.”

“Thank you.” Maxwell wiped his nose on his sleeve and Severus barely kept his lips from curling in disgust.

“You should get back to your dorm. If you start receiving trouble let me know and I’ll deal with it. Professor McGonagall will be in touch about your detentions.”

“Goodnight, Sir.”

“You may call me Severus when we are alone, Maxwell.”

Severus’ son beamed at him and flung his arms around Severus’ middle in a brief hug. As he stood, he said cheerfully, “Goodnight Severus.”

“Goodnight Maxwell.”

As soon as his son had left, Severus penned a letter to Harry and asked to meet with him about Maxwell’s recent behaviour. He sent the letter off and waited for a reply; instead of an owl, two hours later Harry stepped into his office, face set in a grim expression.

“I still have access to Madam Pomfrey’s floo. I figured the sooner the better.”

Indicating with his hand, Severus offered Harry a seat and said, “I expected a letter; however, your visit now is rather fortuitous.”

“You said Max has been skipping classes.” Harry’s voice held a disbelief that was mirrored on his face.

“Yes, and he did not go to his assigned detentions, as well as setting off various Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes around the school, which he admitted to. We have had a chat and he will now start to go to class and serve all his detentions.”

“A chat? I thought I told you to stay away from my son.”

“I had to intervene when it was clear he was not listening to his teachers nor his head of house. As Headmaster it is my job to step into the role of disciplinarian when the student in question is ignoring all other authority.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Severus held up a hand. “Please, Harry. Let me speak.” Harry sat back and then waved a hand indicating that Severus should go ahead. With a sigh, he continued, “Maxwell has indicated that he would like to get to know me outside of my role as Headmaster, and I will allow it. If, however, you are so against this, then let me know and I will cancel the meetings. Though I would request that you explain yourself to him, so he understands, because right now he is under the impression that you hate him because he wishes to know me, and that I hate you which I have assured him is not the case.”

“You don’t hate me?” Harry sounded surprised.

“I did. For a very long time, until a few weeks ago I suppose, when I realised how brilliant our son is and that is all a credit to you.”

Shoulders slumping as he sunk back into his chair, Harry stared at Severus, his face crumpled. “I don’t deserve this. I’ve been horrible to you and I kept him, Max,” Harry clarified unnecessarily, “away from you. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted him to hate you. But then, it was like torture. He’s so much like you, Sev. He’s you and for a long time that killed me, watching him reading and not playing outside with his cousins. Asking for Potions sets instead of broomsticks, reading everything in sight as soon as he could, learning new words all the time and using them. Then as he got older, he noticed he was different. He kept trying to ride a broom and do things I liked. He doesn’t realise that I’m so proud of him and that I love him no matter what.”

“I think he knows that. He is your son, Harry. He knows you love him.” Severus said. “He is kind and gentle and an outsider. Once he finds them, he will have a few close friends for life. Besides, he also shows a deploring lack of respect for authority.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean once he finds friends? Max writes about his friends all the time.”

“I... should not be the one to tell you this, but our son is an outsider, a loner. You know from last year that he was bullied, and badly. This year, he is not a target, but that does not mean people want to associate with him.”

“I- Oh fuck! I’m a terrible dad! How could I not know my son was friendless?”

“He is quite manipulative with his words, and unfortunately, a convincing liar. There is a tell, however, his left foot turns inwards when he is being untruthful. Something he learnt from you, I believe.”

Harry flushed and Severus looked away. “Right. Is there anything that I can do about him?”

“Let him spend the holidays with you.”

“That’s it?”

Severus smirked. “Surprisingly simple isn’t it?”

With a half smile and a nod, Harry rose from his seat. When he was opening the door, Severus spoke without thinking. “Why did you leave me?” Instantly, he regretted it. Harry froze halfway out the door and the smile had dropped from his face. “Forgive me. That was insensitive of me.”

“No, no, you have every right to ask.” He swallowed heavily and glanced around the room. “Perhaps we could go somewhere more... away from prying eyes.”

With a nod, Severus made his way to the door behind his desk, holding it open for Harry to pass through. Slowly, he followed Harry up the stairs and tried not to think about why it was such a terrible idea. Opening old wounds was never pretty.

Severus sat in the black leather armchair and Harry was opposite him on the matching sofa. He had barely glanced around at Severus’ bookcases and other furnishings, so Severus knew how seriously Harry was taking the up-coming conversation.

For a long while neither of them spoke. Severus was certain he’d made a terrible choice, and when he had got up the courage to say that it was a foolish question and they did not need to talk at all, Harry started to speak.

“We got together in the most difficult of times, in the oddest of circumstances. You had just saved my life, stopped me from drowning in a pool, diving for a bloody sword. War makes for strange bedfellows, right? That’s what they say. And we couldn’t have been stranger. And after the war... after you got better from Nagini’s bite, I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for you to realise that I wasn’t what you- that you didn’t want me anymore.

“Then about a month before my birthday, I found out I was- about Max. I didn’t know it could happen, and I didn’t want you to think I was a- a freak.” Harry took a deep breath and looked at Severus for the first time. “I went back to the hospital a week later to have an abortion. I didn’t go through with it. I couldn’t. But I knew then that I had to make a choice. I couldn’t keep waiting for you to leave me and I didn’t want you staying with me out of obligation to the child I was carrying.”

“Did it never occur to you that I had other motivations for staying with you? Did it never occur to you that I loved you?” Severus watched Harry close his eyes and his face screwed up with pain. “Do you know how worried I was that you were not talking to me? I could see you pulling away and any attempt I made to reach out was rebuffed. What was I supposed to do? Tell me, Harry. What should I have done? What could I have done to make you think I would be with you forever?”

In a pique of anger, Severus stood and made his way to the bedroom. He rummaged around in the drawer beside his bed before heading back to the lounge. Harry was watching the doorway, eyes bright and piercing.

“I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but you had left by then and I had no way to contact you. Admittedly, at that moment in time I had no desire to. I told myself that I hated you.” He smiled bitterly. “The war was good for one thing. I got very good at lying, not only to others, but to myself as well.”

Severus handed over the small black bag and watched as Harry opened it, tipping it up and watching ring fall into his palm. It was nothing special just a plain silver band with an inscription of runes on the inside, runes of love, promise, protection and magic.

Clenching his hand around the ring, Harry let out a sharp breath that sounded more like a sob than anything else. “Sev. Oh, Merlin, Sev I’m so sorry.” Harry buried his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook though he made no sound as he cried. Severus looked away and stayed quiet. He let Harry feel miserable; he felt a sick sort of pleasure at the thought of Harry feeling as bad as Severus had for the past twelve years.

Once Harry had stopped crying, he wiped his face and looked up. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know about Max. Anything.”

Hesitating, Severus asked, “When is his birthday?”

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

 

The months before Christmas were quite busy for Severus. On top of his usual work, he was having tea every Saturday afternoon with Maxwell and Saturday nights were spent with Harry in a half awkward, half amazing time learning about Maxwell’s childhood. They spoke little of each other and their lives, which lead to some uncomfortable moments, and Harry had never brought up anything about their first decent meeting when Severus had revealed that he had been ready to propose.

Minerva and Draco knew that something was going on in his personal life, but they did not pry. So far, respecting his private life. Severus was pleased with the turn of events, and though he wished he had been a part of Maxwell and Harry’s lives, he was glad to be in them now.

On the Saturday evening before the students, including Maxwell, went back home for the holidays, Severus was waiting for Harry beside the fire. He’d given the other man access to his private floo, to make Harry’s comings and goings from the castle a bit more secret and to stop suspicious questions from his staff and interfering portraits from offering their two cents worth.

The flames flared green and Harry’s form tumbled out, making Severus reach out a hand to steady him, dropping it as soon as Harry was balanced. Severus wasn’t sure how Harry felt about physical contact between the two of them, so he kept it to a minimum--even though he ached to touch Harry and hold him and never let him walk away again.

They made their way to the sofa and Severus poured Harry a glass of white wine and picked up his own glass of red as he sat in his usual chair. “How was your week?”

“Busy, had about ten ton of paperwork on top of a stake out, and a suspect got away so we had to hunt him down and chase him.” Harry rolled his eyes and took a gulp of wine.

“And how many injuries did you sustain?”

“A couple of bruised ribs. I don’t think they’re broken though and a sprained ankle but that’s fine now.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “You don’t think they are broken. Did you get the mediwitch to check it out?”

Harry’s silence was answer enough and Severus wandlessly summoned a few potions that flew out from his bathroom and settled on the table next to his wine. He stood and took Harry’s wine off him and set the glass down. “Arms up.”

“What?”

“Take off your jumper and let me see your ribs. I apologise for not taking your judgement in these matters seriously.” When Harry still didn’t move, Severus sighed and said, “At least let me be sure you don’t have a broken rib that could pierce your lung at any given moment and leave our child without his main parent.”

“Fine.” Harry sounded put out, but there was a fond smile on his face as he moved to take off his jumper and the t-shirt underneath, wincing as he did so. Severus forced himself to stop staring at Harry’s muscular chest, the hair that spread from his collar bone over his pectorals and tapered in towards his navel and grew thicker where it disappeared under his trousers. “Ahem.” Harry coughed awkwardly and his face was red when Severus snapped his eyes upwards.

“Forgive me,” he murmured quietly, before moving to kneel beside Harry. He pressed a finger against the bruise on Harry’s side and watched carefully as Harry hissed in pain. With a quiet tut of disapproval, Severus picked up a vial and started to rub some of the Bruise Balm into Harry’s skin.

Harry’s fingers brushed against Severus’ hand and he softened his strokes until he was simply caressing Harry’s skin. He looked up into bright green eyes that were filled with pain and want and desire. Shifting, Severus leant up and took his lips close to Harry’s. He didn’t go the full way and waited patiently for Harry to lean down and press their lips together.

When he did, it was soft and tentative and more than Severus thought he would ever have again. Harry pulled back and instantly kissed him again; their lips stayed closed and their eyes were shut, but Severus felt his heart lifting as a hole he had been ignoring for years was slowly filled.

Pulling away, Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s and they breathed in each other's air. "I never stopped loving you," Severus admitted.

"I didn't either. I just didn't trust myself with you. I do now, Sev, I do now." Harry closed his eyes but not before Severus had seen the tears pooling there. He reached up with his free hand to grasp the wrist of Harry's arm that was holding his neck.

It wouldn’t be easy and it wouldn’t go fast but Severus and Harry could be happy with each other, if they let themselves. It would take time to build the trust needed to go forward, but he was hopeful. Severus was willing to give Harry everything of himself. And, in that moment, right now, that was more than enough.

Epilogue:

 

Severus stepped out of the floo at Harry’s cottage, Harry was waiting for him and he greeted Severus with a shy kiss. “Max is in the kitchen.”

Nodding, he held out his hand for Harry to take, “Shall we?” Harry took his hand and linked their fingers together. They made their way to the kitchen where Maxwell was eating Christmas cake he didn’t bother to look up as they entered.

“Dad, do you think your special guest will want some Christmas cake?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Harry’s voice was filled with amusement and Severus squeezed his fingers in warning.

“Severus!” Maxwell cried out happily as he looked up. He glanced down at their joined hands and said, “Oh, are you two...”

“Yes.”

“That is if you have no objection to it.” Severus added.

“Why would I object? It’s been two years I was waiting for this for, like, ever.” Maxwell rolled his eyes and turned back to his cake.

Quietly Harry tugged Severus from the kitchen and they settled in the living room. “That went...unexpectedly” Severus remarked blandly.

“You don’t say.” Harry curled into Severus’ side and said, “I didn’t realise we’d been so obvious.”

“Nor I, however; I cannot regret it. We moved at our pace and I am not unhappy with the speed it has taken us to get to know one another again.” The ’and trust each other again’ was left unsaid but they both knew it. It had taken two years for them to get to the point where they were comfortable telling people about their relationship, Maxwell being the first.

It hadn’t been an easy road and they had their fair share of fights but the end result was the two of them happy, together and now Maxwell had been told there was no need to be discreet. “Stay with me tonight?”

Severus turned to press his lips to Harry’s forehead, “Are you certain?”

Harry nodded, his fingers gripping Severus’ arm. The Weasleys would be at Harry’s tomorrow for Christmas Day and it was his turn to host the family. If Severus stayed the night they would know and Harry asking him to stay meant he was ready for them to know. “Lead the way.”

“Do you think Max will notice if we put up a Silencing Charm?”

“Why would you want to do that?” Severus frowned as he stood and Harry pressed against him.

“So you can finally fuck me Sev and I don’t want to have to worry about traumatising our son.”

With a chuckle Severus pushed Harry towards his bedroom and he poked his head into the kitchen. “Goodnight Maxwell. Your dad and I are going to bed, don’t stay up too late and we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Severus.” As Severus was leaving he heard Maxwell call him back, their eyes met and Maxwell said “Thanks for making him happy.”

“Thank you for being such a wonderful son. Merry Christmas, Maxwell.”

The kitchen door had almost shut completely behind him when Severus heard a quiet “Happy Christmas Dad.”


End file.
